This is a proposal for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Award for a research program on psychosocial treatment for drug abuse disorders involving opiates and cocaine. It is aimed at finding the effective ingredients of psychosocial treatments, especially psychotherapy, as well as the relative effectiveness of the different psychosocial treatments. The program involves four already approved and funded projects and one pilot study: Study I on the Penn treatment site for a collaborative study of psychosocial treatments for cocaine use disorders. The treatments compared are: cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy; supportive-expressive psychotherapy; and drug counseling; Study II is participation in the larger Collaborative Study involving other sites doing the same treatment comparisons. Study III is a replication of our psychosocial treatment study at the VA-Penn site for opiate use disorders in three community clinics. Pilot Study IV at the Penn site is underway on the factors associated with drug-taking episodes (cocaine use) and the use of the information for helping the therapists to help the patients get control over drug-taking. Finally Study V, which has just been funded, will offer more opportunity to investigate the quality of the alliance in cocaine use disorder patients.